I do!
by Cammiegallaghergirl
Summary: The COC is back and more powerful than ever, but have they stoped trying to get to Cammie and Zach, has Jonas become to look like the Greek God? Has Grant actually turn smart? Is there a big twissed in this story? All of these can be awsered in this story
1. Chapter 1: Hungry!

**A/N: Ok so I had a dream about this last night so I needed to get it out of my head before I forgot it. Don't worry all you fans of Every Time, I am still working on that! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1

I do

"Cammie! Where in the bloody hell is my shoe! I can't find it!" Raged my roommate Bex Baxter AKA: The British bombshell. She was going on her first date with Grant this week. Even though she would go on five more before the week is over. We had been here at Gallagher for three weeks now and we had one day till the girls came back along with Blackthorne boys too! Then Miss McHenry came walking in wearing Bex's favorite pare of shoes! " Macey! You were the one that had them! I have been getting an earful for the last 20 minutes from Bex!" I screamed! Then once Bex heard me she came running in flipped Macey on to the bed and riped off her shoe's!

**Ten minutes later **

"Are you ready yet Gallagher Girl?"

"Almost Zach. I am going through torture in here from Macey. OWWW! Macey!"

" I will be waiting down stairs. Oh by the way you might want to hurry up Macey, Bex is getting cranky!" Said Zach as his phone rang from a distress text from Grant to say hurry up!

As I walked down the stairs in a **VERY **short skirt and green t-shirt with a black jacket over it. My hair was curled to the existent where it was so short that it was up to my check. It bounced with every step. Liz's mouth dropped opened and Jonas closed it for her and Bex grabbed me and yelled in her very hungry voice " Lets go!" We had gotten half way out of the door when over the speakers Solonom said that he needed to see all of us in my mother's office right now!

Bex about had a fit! We had to pull her in to my mother's office. It took all of us. When that girl is hungry it is almost impossible to make her move! " Solomon you better give us food or I just might blow up this whole place!" Screamed Bex.

"Just calm down Rebbeca, you all know that the COC are after Zach and Cammie, well for some reason they have decided to take a break for trying to kill them for a while and want to take over the capital of India, Delhi. So we need all of you to go to Delhi and blow up the COC headquarters, but try and get all of their captives out before you do so."

"Zach and Cammie will be going in and set up the bomb and get all the people out. Liz and Jonas will activate the bomb. The rest of you will be 30 to 40 feet away. That means Cammie and Zach will have to some how get out and run like hell." My mother said with a cringe in her voice. She continued by saying that we would not be using covers because it will be a one day job. Also my Aunt and Solomon will be there when we land. Then we left and saw Bex run through the halls like a cheeta to get to the kitchen and eat the pizza that Chef Louis had cooked.

" You know Gallagher girl that we might not come out alive. I just want to tell you that I love you! I never want you to leave me, so................"

* * *

**A/N: OHHHHHHHHH clifty! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH! I already have the second chapter typed, but I will not publish this till I get 5 reviews! Count it 5! Ok then I am almost done with ch 4 on Every Time! Hehehehehehhehehe! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell Yes!

**A/N: Omg! you guys are amazing! I asked for just five reviews for the first chapter and I ended up getting 10 that is the double the amount that I wanted. I may have PM some of you guys, but that doesn't mean you have to review! In one and a half days! That is so sweet! You must really want this chapter so I guess I will give it to you now!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I do!

_" You know Gallagher Girl, we might not come out alive. I just want to tell you that I love you! I never want you to leave me so......." _

**Zach's POV **

_"_So I guess I am trying to say that I love you and you will never be taken away from me. I knew I would do this from the day that I met you. I guess I never thought I would be doing it this at age 17. But I love you Cammie Morgan."

**Rachel Morgan's POV **

" Joe I just can't believe that Zach and Cammie may never come back to us. You are Zach's legal gradian and Cammie's godfather. You must be crying on the inside that these amazing teens of ours may never come home!" I manage to say.

" Rachel, calm down I know exactly how you feel. But Zach is going to do something to make sure Cammie will always be his. I gave him permission to do this. He cares for her alot and Abby and me will be there to back them up. Just breath. Go take a hot bath." Joe said trying to get me to calm down.

**Jonas's POV **

"Jonas please get on your computer right now so we can find out where to plant the bloody bomb! Where did Cammie and Zach go any way?" Bex screamed at me. " I know where they went!' Boasted Grant, accutally both me and Grant had known where he had gone. I just didn't want to mention it because well I didn't want to be attack by Macey and Bex asking for info.

" Honey you tell me where they are now or you are going to have a bald spot on you head by tomorrow!" Threatened Bex

" Hey Liz threaten Jonas too! He knows where they are at too!" Screamed Grant.

CRAP! I thought to myself. You and you big dumb ass mouth. " I wasn't paying attention when Zach told Grant something. I must of been on the computer trying to figure out why we were going on this mission!" SHIT! " Wait you guys have known we were going on this mission! For how long?! I could of been packing!" Screamed Macey.

" Well we have known for three weeks. So as long as we have been here with you guys." I sated, Zach needs to teach me how to lie better.

" Ok what ever! We need to pack and researched the COC'S HQ'S so we can figure out exactly where we need to plant the bomb" Liz said taking charge! We all just stared at her and she yelled go!

**Zach's POV **

I told her how I felt and that I thought I would not be doing this at age 17, but I knew I would do this some day.

" Cameron Ann Morgan I truely love you and I want you to be mine." I got down on one knee and pulled out my mother's wedding ring. " Will you please marry!" She about fainted and her knees got all week but she understood why I was asking her to marry me. We might never come back and I want her to be a Goode if she does die. She cried and said "** HELL YES!" **I stood up and about screamed like a little school boy. I gave her the most passionate kiss yet. I slide the ring on her finger.

**10 MINUTES LATER **

**Cammie's POV **

I stepped in to my suite with my ring off and told Grant and Jonas to get out and Zach wanted to see them NOW! As Grant left he gave me a suspicions look like he knew something. Interesting! I wonder if Zach told them! Oh well I said yes and as long as if they didn't tell the girls because well that was my job! "Macey, Bex, Liz! Sit down NOW!"

" Where in the hell have you been! I had to pack all of your clothes and you know I really need to......." Macey started but I cut her off

" Mace shut up! This is more important than clothes! Ok so I guess you guys noticed that I disappeared for thirty minus or so, but before you guys start yelling at me for disappearing for a while. I well never mind I think I will just go take a shower." I said knowing that Bex would pull me back here and make me answerer why I was gone.

" Ohhh no you don't, what went on with you while you were gone and was Zach with you?" Bex stated

" You guys wouldn't care that I am going to have a different last name now!"

" WHAT! Did Solomon ask your mom to marry him and you are going to take his name?" Macey asked

" No you dim rodes Zach proposed!" Liz said with a excited eeeepppp!

" Cammie is this true, are you and Zach getting married at age 17!" Bex screamed not caring that her accent was there the whole time.

" Well we might not come out alive and spys do die young so ya we are. He gave me his mother's engagement ring. She told him to give it to the woman that he loved with all his heart. I pulled out a one karat dimond and 14 karat silver band. It shined and glistened in the light of Liz's computer. " I want you guys to be my bridesmaids. I am getting married in two days while the girls are out in Roseville for the day. Bex I want you to be my maid of honor. You helped me through my first year of Gallagher when I was still recovering from my Father dieing.

* * *

**A/N: YAY ZACH AND CAMMIE ARE GETTING MARRIED. I decided to make Liz a little paranoid for some reason I don't know why. You can find the ring on my profile. Ok you guys were awesome giving me 10 reviews so now I want 15. Yep! 15 so if you want the chapter really bad then you will give me 15 really fast! Yep, after I post this I will type up the fourth chapter of Every Time so calm down! Gosh! Bye!=)**


	3. Chapter 3:Almost cought

**A/N: I decited to be nice and give you in now. I only got 8 but oh well!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I do

_"I want you guys to be my bride maids. I will be getting married in to days while the girls are out in Roseville for the day. Bex I want you to be my Maid of Honor. You helped me through my first year still recovering from my Father dieing." _

**Jonas's POV **

Zach came in grinning ear to ear. " Wow Zach you are actually smiling and not smirking. This is a once in a life time chance!" Grant said trying to act smart. " Well I did it, I proposed to Cammie. I love her with all my heart and if we don't come back alive, well I want people to know that we loved each other. Hey Grant I want you to be my best man. You may be stupid but you are my best friend. Jo dude, I want you to be on the alter with me too! I am going to ask Solomon to be another groomsmen too. He will probably walk Cammie down the isle." Zach told us.

" Man I would be honored!" Grant said giving him a slap on the back.

" Me too Zach" I said.

**The next morning **

**Cammie's POV **

I woke up smiling knowing that I was going to be a Goode in one day. Then it dawned on me, the girls were coming back and that meant Tina and her big fat mouth. I wasn't going to let her find out. I didn't want anyone to find out unless they had too! I mean I love Zach, but I still want to sorta live a normal teenage life. Well as normal as going to a spy school can get.

Bex woke up and pulled me out of bed and brought me to Macey. " Mace we have to make her look like a woman who is engaged, but still as hot as she was before."

"Quite right Bex. I will do the make up, you get the hair, and get Liz up and have her pick out an out fit." Macey said.

I groaned an walked in to take a shower. As I hoped out, all three of them were standing there and holding a different thing. Macey sat me down and had me put my cloths on first. Then I had my hair done and finally came make up.

When I looked up, I looked well kinda like my mom!

Oh

My

Gosh,

"You guys, I look old!"

"No you don't, you well look, um never mind redo it Bex, Liz the cloths are ok. I will redo the make up." Macey said.

This time when I looked up I looked like myself. My hair was strait just how I liked it and I just had a little bit of make up on. "Wow Macey um I thought you would do more?"

"Well we figured that if you and Zach were going to get married, then he better like the way you acctually look!" Macey said as she aplied her eye liner.

**After Macey got Bex and Liz ready **

"Ok you guys done." Macey told Liz and Bex.

"Lets go I want to eat some lunch with the boys before the girls get here." I said. I put my wedding ring on and walked down stairs only to see my mom! WAIT DOES MY MOM KNOW!

"Cammie, honey let me see that rock that is on you finger!" She was right, it was a pretty big dimond. At lease Zach asked her too.

"Mom it is so befifull."

"I know. I was Maggie's maid of honor. I remember seeing that ring. Ok I have to stop talking about it so I don't cry. The boys are already in there. Me and the teachers already ate so you guys get the great hall to yourselves." My mother said almost to tears. I huged her and walked in. It smelled so good! Then I saw it, a big plate of spagetting. With bread sticks, soda, and fruit salad! Yummy! My second favorite food. My first is Mexican food. We sat down next to the boys and sarted to devower out lunch.

**Joe's POV **

Well it is official now. Cammie (goddaughter) would be marring my best friend's son who was also my godson. Also his legal guardian. I have to admit, the only reason why I would tell them to stop making out is because my little goddaughter was growing up, and my little boy, well sorta was growing up. I knew that they would some how manage to get to know each other and start to date. But now they are getting married!

I knoked on Rachel's door to ask if she was ready to greet the girls and make sure none of the lasers went off in the flower bed. "I will be out in just a few Joe!"

"No you aren't I can hear you crying in there. Let me in!"

"The door is open!"

I walked in and I saw her on the bed with about 15 tissues around her with 6 more on the bed.

"Rachel what is wrong? Did something happen to Abbey? Did the COC leave a threatening note?" I kind said the Abby thing a little too worried.

" No... I just... I can't belive that Cammie is getting married at this age and she might never come home to me. I also wish that Chris was here to walk her down the isle."

" Well if this makes you feel any better, before she went to the grand hall she found me and asked me to walk her down the isle."

"That is amazing. You have been a great father figure to her these last few years. Thank you."

" You are welcome. The girls and boys will be here soon so you might want to clean your self up and I will pick up the tissues." She went in and started applying this liquid stuff to her face and put more liquid stuff to her eye lashes.

**Buckingham's POV **

The seventh graders got here first and I started to lead them around the mansion. As we got to the hall of history, I pointed out Gilly's sword and right as I was about to say that it electrocutes you when you touch it. That's when a cocky boy went up and touched it and his hair frizzed up and he fell back wards. I sighed and told the other children to go to their suites. As I bet down to help Mr. Patterson up. Cammie and Bex walked by. " Cameron, Rebbecca would you guys be sweet hearts and take this poor boy to Mrs. Hall?" " Yes Mrs. Buckingham" They said in unseen. Then they started to drag the boy to the nurse. He was drooling just seeing them. He better watch out if he doesn't want to get a vist from Zach and Grant.

**Cammie's POV **

We were walking away from the the medical hall while wiping drool off our hands. He will want to watch out, he might get a visit from Zach and Grant. But we might be nice and not tell them. We were making our way to the Juniors hang out room when we ran into the big mouth her self!

" Hey Cammie! Is it true that your mom and Mr. Solomon are getting married?"

"Hell no Tina! They can't stand each other sometimes!"

Then I remembered the ring on my finger and edged it off in to my hand. Thank god Tina is not a pavement artist or she would have notice in a heart beat.

"Well Tina we have to go straiten up our room before dinner so bye"Bex said as she pulled me away.

We walked into our room and well lets just say I got an earful from Bex. Thank god that Zach came walking in and told us to come on to dinner. I plopped my ring down in Macey's safe that she got for us to keep our expensive stuff in. We headed down together hand in hand! Yes Grant took Bex's, Zach took mine and Jonas some how took Liz's hand. It is so cute! Geeky love! As we walked in to the Great hall we all stopped and saw something very very odd!

* * *

**A/N: Ok hope you liked it! I will want um.... you know what screw how many things I want! I just want reveiws! OH ya and clifty ohhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4:A twist!

Li**A/N: Ok I know it has like been a whole month since I have updated but "I have a life!" That "" part is by Stardust of Crystalclan. No I am not picking favorites I just like the quote! Hey Stardust! Hey everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Ok I will shut up now and just type so here I go!**

**

* * *

**

_As we stepped into the Grand hall we all stopped and saw something very odd!_

**I do**

**Chapter 4:****Welcome back **

**Rachel's POV **

The last of the 7th graders were in the building and being shown around by Mrs. Buckingham. I headed into the Grand hall to check on the food just to make sure no one had poisoned the food.

I tasted the food and put a mental check in my brain. I walked out of the kitchen and saw Joe standing there with a shopping bag and the other teachers(except Buckingham. She had little 7th graders to attend too) with worried faces.

"Rachel I say we through a twist on this welcome back dinner and have some fun."Joe said with his mischevious voice on.

"Joe..... what is in the shopping bag?"I said worried.

**Cammie's POV **

As we stepped into the Grand hall we all stopped in unison and saw something extremely odd.

There were no tables or teachers table or even my mother's podium.

**Bex's POV **

As we stepped into the Grand hall I believe we all stopped in unison and started staring at something bloody odd.

The celling had blue stremers hanging from it and balloons all over the floor too. WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!

**Lix's POV **

Ok lets try and proses this, there are water balloons, buckets full of water and like 50 pools full of water in the Grand hall! Oh where are my notes when I need them?!

**Macey's POV **

Ok ewwwwwww! Mr. Moskowitz in a bathing suit! For the like year and a half that I have been here I haven't seen anything that gross! Oh what do we have here? Mr. Solomon in a bathing suit. That is much better!

**Cammie's POV**

I could have gone my whole life with out seeing all my teachers in swim suits!

"Uhhh Mom what is going here?" I asked extremely confused and for a spy that is not a good thing. But I don't thing anyone would of saw this coming.

"Hi Cam um well J-I mean Mr. Solomon decided to put a spin on tonight's welcome back dinner. We are having a swim party. We will eat our food in the pool too!"

"What no! Rachel this is an outrage! I have worked to hard to get this girls where they are with their etiquette! Especially the boys!" You can be smart enough to figure out who said that.

"HEY DUDE I HAVE PLENTY OF THAT STUFF!" You can really figure out who said that.

SLAP!

Then whole Junior class came walking in with puzzled looks on their faces and about all the girls fainted at the sight of Mr. Solomon in a swimming suit. I personal thought it was gross because well he is my godfather.

After a few minutes Solomon told Tina to go tell all the kids to come in bathing suits for dinner. She sprinted up the stairs and took the first right. For once this rumore would actually right!

"OH no I have to go buy a whole new out fit now! I don't have any blue and green swim suits to color coordinate with the them of the pool party/dinner!"Macey screeched.

"Mace it is ok it does not have to match!"Bex said in a suthing tuen

"Yes it does! Ugh I will go and try and find something!" Macey said as she stopped off to our room.

"I will go and check on her, you know what you guys just should come with me so I don't have to face the wrath of Macey McHenry on my own." I said as started gliding towards the stairs.

**~skiping the rath of Macey McHenry and the changing scene~**

**Zach's POV**

About ten minutes later we were ready and knocking on the girl's door. My hair was messed up in all the right places and I was wearing a midnight balck with green swirls swim trunks. Grant was wearing a fire truck red one and Jonas was wearing a light blue one. When Macey opened the door she told on us to wait like three more minutes and tried to shut the door on us but for once Jonas was quicker than her and put his foot in the door way and walked in like he has done it a million times. When I saw Cammie she was in black biking with red cherries on them. She look as hot as well....EVER! I love her, I am so excited that she will always be mine now. She will be long too if we don't die on this mission that we have to go on. Grant had a deer-in-the-head-lights-look when he saw Bex. Baxter was wearing a yellow biking. I don't know what he sees in her? Liz was wearing a solid pink tankining. The ridiculous McHenry was wearing a green biking. Yuck!

"Hey sweety."Cammie said as she came and gave me a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Hi, hey wear is the ring, I haven't seen you wear it since the girls got her?"I replied as I put my arm around her waist.

"Oh I just don't want any of the girls to know unless they have to because I don't want them to get the wrong impression. It is safe in Macey's high teck safe that is from Germany."

"OK, just wonding and I think that is a great a idea."

We all headed down to the Grand hall to enjoy our five star food and our first pool party welcome back dinner. The Grand hall looked the same with the streamers to the many pools all over the the room. I loved it ! I get to go to a pool party with my fiance and see her in a biking!


	5. Chapter 5:The Aunt's Wrath

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ok first I have to get something off my chest and I think I will be talking for all the fanfic writers that have gotten this. Ok so I know that this story is a little OOC but that doesn't mean that you need to tell me and say that that would never happen! Well who gives a shit! Ok this is our stories that we are writing and we are not Ally Carter! OK so you know what shut up and let us write what we feel! But I do like your opinions. I am not yelling at the people that I have asked for their opinion, I am talking to the reres who think they are all high and mighty! So shut up! Ya thats right! I may not like talking in frount of big crouds but I can be a leader and voice my opinion. So there you have it. Enjoy the story and wish me luck with the freakin ISATS! Oh ya I didn't mean biking I ment bikin. I was one in the morning at my birthday party so ya.**

* * *

**A/N: Please read the author's note above! Thanks!=) **

**I do**

**Chapter 5:The Aunt's wrath!**

_We all headed down to the Grand hall to enjoy our five star food and our first pool party welcome back dinner. The Grand hall looked the same with the streamers to the many pools all over the the room. I loved it ! I get to go to a pool party with my fiance and see her in a bikin! _

**Zach's POV **

We were walking hand in hand. I love Cammie and I will never let anything happen to her! I swear to God in Josh comes near her again I will smack him in the next county! And yes I do know Jimmy's name I just do it to annoy Cam and Jimmy!

**Cammie's POV **

I was wearing a black bikin with cherries on it! CHERRIES! I feel like I am in the middle of Time square but naked defusing a bomb that could kill the world! Oh well, the grand hall looked beutiful and all of my sisters were having fun and thats all that mattered right now. We all took up one pool purposely and surprisingly the pool was a lot deeper than you would think. We were all just relaxing in the pool when my Mom came up to the podium to make her speech. She was wearing a black cover up with probably a swim suit under it no matter how much she likes it. For dinner Chef Louis said we were having a salad with walnuts, then a roasted pig, and for desert keylime pie! Yummy!

**Bex's POV **

Me and Liz were talking about what color scheme we should make Cam's wedding! Liz was thinking yellow but I told her that Cam has to fair of skin to have yellow all over. Macey said green but then again well green might look good(e). I wa thinking red Cam has always looked good in red and Zach might too but "I am not for sure we will ask her about her wedding stuff tonight." I said. I swear I saw someone walk by but when I look over I didn't see anyone so what ev. The next thing I remember was Grant moving closer and closer. Then I think we started to make out because I heared a "Oh god I swear this is going to make me through up!" Probably Mace.

**Tina's POV **

I was waling up to the "_Juice Bar"_to get some more cranberry juice when I walked by as pool that had some very important people in there. When I walked by I hear the British what every they call her and then I hear the scoop that I really need right now! "I am not for sure, we will ask her about her wedding stuff tonight." Bex said before making out with Grant. God can't he be mine?

**Cammie's POV **

After the dinner we decided to have a movie marathoner scene well we have no classes tomorrow and Zach and me are getting married tomorrow! I know that I usely don't make that quick of decisions and be that open but then again wouldn't you want to marry the man that you love and might not see him ever again? I had just popped popcorn and and got into my bed when Tina tried to be surprising and run into the room and grabed my left hand looking for something. "Tina, what are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"I am well uh...I heard Bex, Liz, and Macey talking about you getting married and well I needed to get the facts." Tina said trying to look innocent.

"Get the hell out!" Bex said look asheamed she was heard.

"Tina, Cammie and Zach aren't getting married. It is an inside joke." Liz said lining really easily, wow she has gotten better lining. She finally left and we were just relaxing and then the boys came in. The only thing that they brought was Mt. Dew and Amp! Ugh is that all they can think about? Well maybe Grant. We had convinced Bex to let us watch a James Bond marathon.(She thinks he is a is a bad excused for a spy.) I was about to fall asleep in Zach's arm when the door was kicked down not just knocking kicked down. Bex woke up right away and was about to grab the gun that she keeps with her when the worst thing I could imagn. My Aunt came through that door.

"What in the HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" She yelled "I can't believe you two are getting married! I mean of all people you two! I swear your cockiness and your Morgan/Cameron genes! This can only end in disaster!" She was freaking out and looking like she was about to faint.

"Aunt Abby, please sit down before you fall over. I love you and um well you know the mission. I love you! Did I mention I love you!" I said trying to get her to calm down and have her not kill me.

"Ugh I know, it is just that you two getting married not always the best I idea." She said while taking a a bottle of Amp and chucking it. She finally calmed down and we talked more about the wedding. Then Tina tried to be sneaky again well got nothing. When she saw Aunt Abby she said hi and left. Thank God! I love Tina but she can be annoying!

A few minutes later I got a text from my mom saying she would like to see all of us including my Aunt.

"Hi Mom"

"Hi honey, well I just wanted to ask you what you want me to do to help get the Grand Hall ready for tomorrow?"

"Well I think I should just talk with you and Zach...alone."

"But Cam!"Macey was starting to protest when Abby took her by the arm and dragged her out of the office.

"Well I have a dress already picked out."

"Mom! You know I don't like flowery prints! No matter how much you like them!"

"Cam sweetie let your Mom talk, you will look beautiful no matter what."

"Zach can you please leave the room for a sec so I can show Cam the dress."

Zach then kissed me and left the room. When mom opened the box I saw the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever laid my eyes on and I have seen allot sense Mace shows us alot! It was a Ivory Trumpet with lace shoulder straps. I had lave all down the dress too. On the back it had a keyhole back.**(A/N: You can find the dress website at the bottom of the page and on my profile.) **

"I told you you would love it."

"I do love it Mom thank you. Mom how much did it coast?"

"Honey, this was mine."

"Ohhh, Mom thank you."

"Zach you can come back in."

"Ok Mom lets talk colors. I was think red. I love that color, and I know you would love it too Zach."

"Cam whatever you want is fine with me." Isn't Zach so sweet!

"Ok here I will go into town really fast and by the dresses for the girls. The flowers will be a surprise."

"Ok Mom love you and I will see you tomorrow."

**~~~~~~~Back at Cam's room after they kick out the boys."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I got a text from Mom showing me the dresses and Bex was mad that I wouldn't let her she them till tomorrow.**(A/N:The other dresses things will be the same as the wedding dress.)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know this chapter is really long but like I had to fit alot in. Here are the conections. I will also put the wedding ring just in case you never looked at it on my profile. Ok I can't get the thing to work so I will just put the pic of the ring on here so ya. Here is the ring. You like it? I do here I will try and put up the weblink for the dresses now. .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49995498¤tIdx=55&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49995498&catentryId=6110586&sort ok so here is the bride dresses now .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998974¤tIdx=120&subCategory=-49998976%7c-49998975%7c-49998974&catentryId=6166419&sort if it is not already on red it is supost to be red. Well no the pic is not showing so ya. **


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding bells and a suprise

**A/N: Ok not much to talk about so here is the story! Thanks to my BETA cammiemorganrules!**

* * *

**I do**

**Chapter 6:Wedding bells and suprise!**

_Ok here I will go into town really fast and by the dresses for the girls. The flowers will be a surprise."_

_"Ok Mom love you and I will see you tomorrow."_

**Zach's POV**

"Hey Zachy! What did the soon to be the mother-in-law want to talk about?" Grant asked with so much sarcasum in his voice he was drooling with it.

"Well first of all NEVER CALL ME ZACHY AGAIN! Or risk getting hurt! And second they wanted to talk about all this wedding crap! Ugh I about died in there. Everytime Cam asked me about something I just said whatever you want sweet heart! So happy that that part of it is over! Oh by the way you guys are wearing green ties, so I am going back to the girls room."

"I will join you Zachy!" Grant said. Idiot!

SLAP!

**Cammie's POV**

When we woke up this morning it was around nine, Zach and the boys were already gone probably thanks to Mr. Solomon. He may be a really annoying teacher who is always late and a way, way over protective godfather, but god you have to love him! By the time I actually opened up my eyes I saw the one thing that could scare a spy like me.......

**Grant's POV(Just thought you would like to know what was going through his mind.)**

Man I pissed at Solomon that he made me leave! But I kinda learned from the last time not to mess with him. Or Zach! So when we got back to the room I crashed! I was tired! But NO, aparently I am not aloud to sleep on Zach's wedding day! So I just got up took a shower and well did manly stuff like put on AXE. Zach was freakin out worring about everything want Cammie not to be mad (I don't want her to be mad eather because then Bex is mad and then she comes after me, so I know how he feels!) He was starting to look like shit so I did what I do best take his mind off of it by throughing a pillow at him! Not my best idea. While we were fighting we heared a scream that was blood chilling.

"What in hell was that?" Jonas screamed as he shot up from his computer.

"God if it is that stupid COC I might just murder them now!" Well Zach wasn't really in the mood to be messed with!

"Ugh I might have another theory!" I said just a bit nervous.

"Grant Newman, you tell me now!"That was my boy Zachy. To think he was getting married!

"Well it is probably just Macey, Bex, and Liz scaring the crap out of Cammie with whatever crap they make her wear." I spoke a thousand miles a minute!

"OH well at lease I don't have to kill anyone today, or do I?" Mr. Cocky Zach replied while smirking.

Jim came in about 30 mins later wondering if we wanted to go see a movie, we ended up saying that we are not girls and we don't go out on dates with guys. And Solomon was doing some extra credit with us. He might not of believed us if we did not have the Zach weapon! You know Solomon is Zach's godfather, I thought it was actually quite weird when I found out. Once everyone finally cleared out( witch with the girls it took about 2 hrs!) So we kinda just wasted it away while playing X-box all day till we had about thirty minutes left, then Zach kinda went into panic mode. IT WAS DAMN FUNNY!

**Macey's POV**

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AND NO!" Cam screamed as we tied her down to her desk chair so Bex and I could give her a torturing! Uh I mean uh uh making her look pretty, ya we will go with that. Its not that we don't love her, its just this is the only way we can get makeup on her!!!

"Cam the less you move the less torture it will be, you know it is a proven fact!" Well Liz and her smart allick remarks said that.

"Cammie Ann Morgan sit down shut up and relax! It is your wedding day." I wanted to slap her so hard it is not even funny!

"Fine just don't kill me. I just want my I-pod Nano!" Cammie said face red, staring at her orange new version of the I-Pod Nano.

~~~~~~~1Hr. Later~~~~~~~

Ok I am done and Cammie didn't move once I stoped pulling on her hair witch was about two minutes.

"Bloody Hell Cam you look amazing!"

"I do do great work"

"Would you let me see?! It is my face!"

"Cammie can I see now too?"

Cammie looked amazing with her hair curled and light make up. I do amazing work! Ha, ok now how am I going to put that dress on her with out messing up her hair! Shit! Shit Shit Shit! Oh well I will take my pissed off at Zach when we put our little plan into work! Hahahaha!

**Zach's POV**

Oh my god I am freakin out and Solomon just about took my head off when he saw what Grant got me as a bachelor present. Lets just say that both Solomon and the headmistress might have my head to what Grant gave me to use it for.

"Ok Zachy when you first kiss Cammie make sure you use lots of tounge!" Grant said. Can I smack him yet!!!!

"That is yucky! Don't do it Zach, just give her a nice little kiss." God Jonas You are my favorite person! Why didn't I make you my best man?

"Jonas, why didn't I make you my best man?" Shit! I just said that out loud!?

"WHAT THE F**K!" Grant was kinda mad. Opps.

"Dude sorry, never mind just make sure you have the ring cus if you don't I will send both Bex and Solomon after you! And then you will be dead." He whimpered in fear. What, I was kinda mad too!

**Cammie's POV**

Ok deep breaths Cam, Zach loves you, Zach is not a duble angent. Just breath, ok ok.

"Cammie you ready to do this cus you don't have to do this, you can wait, you can.."

"Solomon, I am ready, I love Zach and there is a chance that we might not come back."

"Ok, well here we go."

Dr. Fibs opened the doors and it went as fallowed

Zach

Mom

Macey

Liz&Jonas

Bex&Grant

Me&Solomon.

Zach looked AMAZING! I can't belive I am going to be marring him like right now! OK just breath don't cry, he is not a double adgent! DON'T CRY!

**Zach's POV**

Cammie looks BEAUTIFUL!

Her mom picked out really nice red dresses for the girls. But red and green, I really don't know.

I took her from Solomon who gave me a death glare, witch I was exspecting so...God she is beutiful.

~Skiping vows and other stuff.~

"I do" I just said I do to Cammie, Wow!

"Cammrone Ann Morgan, do you take Zachary Jarade Goode to be your husband?" The wonderful holy man that is marring us!

"I...."

"Macey McHenry! You have some major explaining to do!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok so sorry that it is taking me so long but you know with school and all and even track and even softball it is hard. We have to things to talk.**

**1: What is the prank that Macey and some other people are planin? If you guess it first you get first you get a free gold medal!**

**2: Who is the mystery person?! First person to get it gets a cup cake! **

**So have fun and enjoy. Thanks again to my wonderful BETA cammiemorganrules!**


	7. Chapter 7: What are you doing here!

**A/N: Hey how is life? Well mine is great I just got out of school! YAY! Any way about the contests so you know who you are if you won! But the awseres are...well you will just have to read. Hahahhaha. I hope you enjoy and this will be like the third to the last chapter. I know right WOW! Oh well enjoy.**

* * *

**I Do**

**Chapter 7: What are you doing here!**

_"I..."_

_"Macey McHenry! You have some major explaining to do!"_

**Macey's POV**

Cammie was about to say I do when some one rudely interuped her.

"Macey McHenry! You have some major explaining to do!"

I turned around and saw the last person I wanted see. Well kind of, but he is still my secret boyfriend. Preston. Yes Mr. Preston Winters.

"Oh my god! Preston what are you doing here?" I said excitedly but really annoyed at the same time. I mean this was my best friends wedding for Christ's sake!

"How did you even get into to this school?" Ouch. Geez what a oh so supportive boyfriend!

"Um. I don't know, I mean I am smart you know! And for your information-" I was cut off.

"Macey, would you let the poor boy speak!" Cammie said.

I ignored her as usual and yelled! "PRESTON WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

This is not good! He wasn't even supposed to know that I was here, and what if he found out it was a spy school! What if he told my parents! What if he told the world?Oh shit!

**Rachel Morgan's POV**

Ok Rachel, just stay calm. You are the headmistress. You are suppost to stay calm in these kinds of situations. How can I stay calm when he interuped my daughter's wedding? Oh wait I am happy that he did that. No I'm not. Yes i am. Oh well.

"Preston, I am Mrs. Morgan, headmistress of this school and Cameron's mother. Um if you don't mind..." I said as the boy cut me off.

"Exscuse me but Cammie um who is this, and why are you wearing a wedding dress?" Preston asked my daughter looking very confused.

"Um hi Preston, um well me and my well..I am getting..." She said confused herself.

"Preston, that doesn't matter right now. Just go with Mrs. Morgan and have some tea." Macey insisted looking rather irritated.

"I will meet you up there in a sec, Dr. Fibbs will take you to my office and I will be up there in five minutes." I would like to see my daughter be married off.

**Joe Solomon's POV**

All I have to say is WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

**Cammie's POV**

"I do." I was finally able to say those two words that I have been dreaming of saying for the last 48 hours.

"I now pronaunce you man and wife." The preacher might just be Zach and mine's new best friend.

Zach grabbed me by the waist and looked deep into my eyes. All I could see was a beautiful sea of green. Then I closed my eyes and let his lips guide against mine. And just between you and me, I might of felt a little bit of a boner coming on!

~~10 Minutes later~~

I had changed into some skinny jeans and a nice slender shirt. If you hadn't already geussed we had started to interrogate Preston.

C=cammie

M=Macey

B=Bex

L= Liz

R=Rachel

J=Joe

P=Preston

R: Preston how did you get into our school?

P: I came in while all the other girls were going out. (wow so much for the great security)

R: How did you know Macey was still in the school?

P: I never saw her come out.

M: Why did you come and see me?

P: I missed you.

C, B, L: AWWWWWW!

J: Do you know if there is somthing unussally about this school?

P: Yes.

R: How?

P: I over heared Macey and Cammie talking about a spy school and then last week it finally cliqued. **(A/N: This takes place last semester after GG3)**

C: When?

P: When you came to Boston.

C, M: OH crap!

J: Well then it seems you know a lot now so might as well tell you the rest of it.

R: Joe!

J: Macey and him are going out so might as well tell him and then when they break up we will give him tea.

M: How did you know we were going out?'

J: Spy!

Wow he used Zach's sayin, well he is his godfather. Like godfather, like son. So for the next 10 minutes my mom and Joe went over Gallagher's history, minus the part of the COC after me, and all of us about to go on a mission where we might never come home! We thought it was best to leave that part out.

So once he was told everything and taken on a tour of the school we headed up to meet the guys and get ready to get on the plane. When we got out there we found two planes sitting out on the top of Gallagher's roof.

"Bex, Macey, Liz, why are there two airplanes?" I asked so very confused.

"Well we decided that you two love birds should have your own airplane for your honeymoon since you don't get one." Grant said actting very over happy. Who let him have that caffeine?

"Yes and Zach you tuch a hair on her that is under any of her clothes you might not live to see the mission." I rolled my eyes. Well lets just say that Bex is a little over pretective.

"Ok whatever lets just get this mission started." I said getting a little agitated. They had made me change back into a freakin dress. And we all know my 'love' for dresses. I really am not a big fan of dresses. So I said goode bye to my Mom and of course there were a few little bits of tears shed. And a few death threats from Mr. Solomon to Zach, but thats really not the point!

So when we were on the plane for about 20 minutes when the most annoying song in the whole freakin world came on! _Bedrock!_

_Okay, oh baby_  
_I be stuck to you like glue baby_  
_Wanna spend it all on you baby_  
_My room is the g-spot_  
_Call me Mr. Flinstone_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock girl_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock_

"Hey I love song!" Zach you are about to die.

"Zach how can you love this song? It is just about sex and well like sex. It took a wonderful cartoon and turned it into a horrible song!" I was on a roll!

"Ok Cammie what ever. I will try and find the way to turn this thing off." Thank you Zach. "Hey I can't find the switch?"

"What do you mean you can't find the switch?" The song was really starting to annoy me.

"I can't find it" He said with a hint of 'duh' in his voice.

"Ugh move over I will look for it!" I said very, very agitated.

**Grant's POV**

"Ok it has been 20 mintues. Liz turn on the music. And make sure they can't turn it off." Ohhhhh Cammie is going to love this! I know Zach will but it is not every day I get to bug Cammie and not get slaped by Bex!

"OK Grant the music is playing. Now I will turn on the video feed." Man Jonas has got one smart girlfriend.

~~2 Minutes later~~

"Man that was so funny! Cammie was freaking out so much!" I was laughing my butt off.

"Cammie has hated that song sence the first day she heard it!" Macey said barely while laughing.

"OK now lets wait 5 more minutes for Zach's torture" Bex is very hot!

**Zach's POV**

"Thank the lord that stupid song shut off!" Cammie looked really happy. How could she not like that song? Oh well. Not my problem.

**Bex's POV**

This is going to be bloody awesome! Ok so we figured out Zach's most hated song that Cammie also happens to love, and we are going to play it like we played Bedrock. But Zach will probably make a bigger seen seeing as he is a drama queen.

"Ok Jonas start video and start music." I said almost twitching with so much excitement!

"You got it." He said with a smile and a click to the keyboard.

**Cammie's POV**

This is so nice. Me and Zach just relaxing on the couch watching T.V. and having a soda. I feel almost normal. But now that I think about nothing about this plain is normal. AT ALL!

_I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor _  
_we can go slow or make it go faster _  
_down through the woods and out to the pasture _  
_long as I'm with you it really don't matter _  
_climb up in my lap and drive if you want to _  
_girl you know you got me to hold on to _  
_we can go to town or baby if you'd rather _  
_I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor_

"I love this song so much Zach!" I said buzzing with excitement. It wasn't every day I got to hear the song!

"God no! My ears! My ears they burn! Now I have to go sock them in acid!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Zach you are being so over drimatic! And don't say spy!" I said beating him to the punch.

"But it is Country! And he is singing about a ride on a tractor I don't know how you can love _Big Green Tracter_!" He said agitated.

"Oh I don't know because it has nothing to do with your retarded song!" I said equally agitated even though my favorite song happened to be on.

"UGH!" He yelled as he threw his hands in the air frustrated.

"UGH!" I said equally mad.

**Bex's POV**

"Hahahhahahhahhaa!" Oh My Gosh! That was so so so funny!" I was rolling on the ground laughing along with the rest of the gang! Ohh how I love pulling pranks. Man they can get really mad at each other. Oh well oppisets attract!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I will try so much harder now to get the chapters up because school is now OUT! Yay!**


End file.
